Detention
by iSusi
Summary: AU - no mystery, romance only : While all the other girls go crazy about the new, handsome teacher, Ai only finds him annoying, especially after he gave her her very first detention right on his first day. But after some hours spend with him alone after school they seem to become closer, much to Kaito s dismay. Ai Haibara X Akai Shuichi, Ratet M for future chapters


**A/N: Hey guys, this is my first Fanfiction EVER, so please don´t be to strict xD I tried my very best :)**  
**Ratet M for Future Chapters!**

* * *

After the classroom was filled with students chattering around when the door slid open and Ayumi-chan entered completely out of breath: „We... We´ll…."

While she tried to speak I made my way through the classroom. "Calm down" I said patting my hand on her right shoulder before guiding her to her seat right beside me at the back of the class.

Of course I´d chosen the seat at the window since I´d be staring out of it for the next year while some ridiculous teachers will try to teach me something.

I sighed. They´d never give up trying their luck….

My thoughts were interrupted when Ayumi-chan finally spoke again: "We´ll get a new homeroom teacher! He´s young and handsome and…"

Before she could even finish her sentence the door slid open once again. Seeing the pretty face that entered I could easily guess that he had to be the one Ayumi-chan had been referring to.

"Good morning, class!" he greeted friendly giving us a bright smile while walking towards the teacher's desk.

Sighing once more I sat down on my chair and started staring out of the window like usually. My mind spaced out and I barely noticed the new teacher, who´s name seems to be Akai Shuichi, checking the attendance so obviously I overheard him calling for my name.

"Haibara Ai?" Since there was no answer he asked once more: "Is Haibara-san absent?"

Ayumi-chan leaned over to my seat whispering my name to get my attention.

When I finally snapped out of my thoughts, it was already too late: He was already standing in front of my desk.

"So I assume you´re Haibara-san?"

"So? What about it?" I asked putting a on a bored face, like I usually do when a teachers starts talking to me directly.

"I didn´t mean to interrupt your thoughts, but I´d be honored I you payed me some more attention." he said, giving me a smile.

"Why should I do you a favor?" I said looking out of the window again.

"Well, I´m your teacher after all. Listening to me should be the reason you come here for."

"If you´re the teacher then why are you standing in front of my desk? Aren´t you supposed to stand right in front of the class?" I asked giving him a sheepish smile.

"Well, since you didn´t answer me calling your name I thought of visiting you here to see if there´s a problem."

"There isn´t!" I gave him one last fake smile to make sure he understood that I didn´t wish for this conversation to go on.

Finally he turned around and walked back to his desk. Before arriving there he said: "By the way, Haibara-san: See you at detention later" giving me a smirk.

I stared at him in disbelief. I never, never got a detention before in my whole life! What was wrong with that stupid teacher?

I turned my head back to the window and was about to let my thoughts wander again, when the door opened and Kaito was standing there, breathing heavily.

**-TBC-**

* * *

**Explanations:**

**- -san and –chan are Japanese honorfics. –san means sth. like Mr./Mrs./Miss and –chan is **

**used for little girls and sometimes even for boys **

**-In Japan it´s normal to call people by their last name (which is said first, like "Haibara Ai": the **

**first name is Ai and the family name is Haibara) **

**-calling a person without horifics means being close (like BFF or Lovers, parent usually don´t call their children without honorfics either)**

**-calling a person without honorfics (without being close) is disrespectful so nobody does it  
**

**-walking together on your way to school as boy and girl means having a relationship **

**-teachers are always called "Sensei", in this case it would be "Akai-Sensei"**


End file.
